Hetalians play: Truth or Dare!
by Infinite IceFire
Summary: When some nations are stuck on an island, what do they do? Play truth or dare, of course! Rated T for inappropriate content and langage. Co-written with Flying Mint Bunnies 123.
1. Shipwrecked

**A/N: Ellos there! Ice here! I just about finished my Mid-years, so… yeah! More stories… I'm really sorry about my other stories, I promise I won't abandon them, in fact I'm going to update really soon, so stay tuned! **

**Anyway, I'll probably be co-writing this story with Flying Mint Bunnies 123, so check her out (that is, when she updates), so…. Onwards!**

**Hetalians play: Truth or Dare!**

**Part 1-Shipwrecked**

"We're going down!"

The scream rang through the cabins of the nations on board the tiny ship.

Miraculously, through the raging storm, the crashing of the sea and the wild roars of thunder, the desperate scream managed to rouse even the sleepiest of nations. Doors were flung open as panicked feet thundered down the hallways, as the nations pushed and shoved to get onto the deck first.

After what seemed last longer than it should have, every single nation on board was shivering on the deck, their faces deathly pale in the crackling light of the lightning flashing above them as the rain poured down.

"What are we going to do? Goddamnit, where is that bastard Englishman when we need him?" A heated Italian voice cried.

"It's not rike he can come down, he's the captain, and the captain never abandons ship tirr the very rast!" An unnervingly calm Japanese voice replied.

As if on cue, a familiar English voice crackled over the loudspeaker.

"Every bloody one of you, clean out your ears and listen up! This is the final order. Jump ship! I repeat, jump ship, this very instant!"

All the nations froze. Surely not…?

"Well, what are you waiting for? I said, jump ship! This is an order!"

Someone whimpered in the crowd. Was he really sacrificing himself to…?

"Look, I'm going to be fine, damnit! I'm the United bloody Kingdom, Sailor of the Seven seas, former Pirate, Captain of Starboard! I've been in this situation for too many times to do something stupid. For the last time, I say, jump ship, or die!"

The nations understood that they had no choice anymore.

A few splashes later, they were all in the deathly clutches of the raging ocean, swimming for their lives.

XXX

Germany was the first to wake up.

The blonde groaned as he sat up, head still ringing with the crashing of the sea as he struggled to remember what had happened to him.

Slowly, it came back to him. The salty water engulfing his mouth time and again. The waves throwing him around like some ragdoll. And how, after forever, his feet touched land.

He struggled to his feet, groggy and disoriented, as he looked around. Bodies of unconscious nations lay scattered around him. He looked around dismally, getting a strange feeling of déjà vu. Why was this so familiar…?

Then it struck him.

This was the island where he faced the noppera, where so many terrible memories were created. Germany was not one to believe in karma, but this was way too much of a coincidence to be real.

Germany felt sick. He felt as though Fate was playing a cruel trick on him.

Sitting down on the sand, he watched the waves while waiting for his fellow nations to wake up as he thought bleakly of his future.

End of Part 1

A/N: This is the start of the Great Games, where the sanity of the nations will be worn down to their thinnest and their secrets revealed one by one. Muahahahahahahahaha!

Feel free to send your truths or dares in the comments, I will try my best to write them out. Just a note, no sex, no explicit stuff, just something up to the T rating. So… adios for now!


	2. It's all America's fault

**A/N: I hope you guys aren't bored yet…? Anyways, the game is going to start officially after this chapter… so hurry up and send in your requests! Oh, and by the way, America uses some… rather degrading terms in this chapter, though he really doesn't mean anything. Right?**

**Hetalians play: Truth or Dare!**

**Part 2-It's all America's fault**

"H…hey, bastard."

Germany turned around.

America was tugging on his tank top, spread-eagled on the sand, grinning weakly at him. His Nantucket bobbed in the slight breeze.

"Glad you're awake," Germany mumbled as he sighed and turned back to stare at the endless waves. He was not in the mood to chat. Even though the morning sun was shining bright in the cerulean blue sky and the scenery was just beautiful, he was feeling absolutely rotten inside.

"Cheer up, damn Kraut," there was a rustle as the usually hyperactive nation sat himself beside the German. "Since we're stuck here, why not make the best out of it by enjoying yourself instead of moping?"

"Easy for you to say," Germany sighed. There were so many nations to take care of, and then there was the struggle to survive, and how to get out of the wretched island unharmed. As usual, everything will fall into his hands.

America, for the first time in his life, seemed to sense the mood. Then again, the depressing miasma he was emitting was enough even to get through to a brainless wood mite. He just sat quietly beside Germany, silently giving him moral support as they waited, the sun rising higher and higher into the sky.

**XXX**

By nightfall, all the nations had regained consciousness and were shivering around a campfire, their clothes still quite damp from the night before. The atmosphere was grim as each nation ate their noodles (courtesy of China) silently, not bothering to make eye contact with each other. The only noise was the slight "ve"s coming from Italy once in a while.

It was America (as expected) who broke the awkward silence.

"Dudes, this is like, totally boring! The hero suggests we do something to cheer ourselves up!" he got to his feet and yelled, unable to endure the silence any longer.

America's statement was not well received.

"What do you suggest we do, bloody wanker? We don't even have any item of entertainment with us!" England, who was in a foul mood due to his beloved ship sinking, snapped moodily back at America.

"Idioti bastarda! All of you are idiots!" Romano shouted, cranky due to his abstinence from tomatoes.

"I think we shourd risten to Mr America…"

"Man up or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize! And stay the heck away from me!"

"Ohonhonhonhon… how about Seven Minutes in Heaven, ma cher?" France smirked, his hands wandering where it should not.

"Keep your hands to yourself!"

"I object! This is utter nonsense anyway!"

"Where is my piano? Where is it?"

"Kesesesese!"

"… I hate to complain, but…"

Finally, a familiar roar silenced all the nations.

"Enough is enough! Vhat is zis nonsense? Since I am apparently ze only vone capable of being sane, you shall all follow mein rules!" Germany barked, blue eyes flashing, daring anyone to disobey him.

"Vone chunk of tree bark vill be passed around, each person should write Vhat he or she Vants for entertainment on zat chunk. If you see vhat you vant to do has already been noted, put a tick next to ze suggestion. At ze end, ze statistics vill be collected, and ze suggestion vith the highest number of votes vins. There vill be no bribing, no threats, no moving from where they are now and absolutely no double votes!" Germany finished, ripping a chunk of tree bark from a nearby tree and producing a piece of charcoal. He tossed them both to a startled Spain, who immediately started scribbling.

**XXX**

Germany sighed as the tree bark, now full of scribbles, was passed back to him. Why was it that he was always the one to deal with such immaturity? He looked at the chunk wearily, wanting to get this over and done with.

Some suggestions were fine, such as military training (proposed by Switzerland, backed up by Germany) and telling campfire stories (though Germany did not want to think about France's, ahem, exploits with women). Others were downright outrageous, such as Become One with Mother Russia and Strip Poker (suggested by the Bad Touch Trio, no doubt). Germany tallied the numbers mentally before his eyes widened. Surely it couldn't…?

Verdammt.

Germany gulped. This was going to ruin his entire life. Unfortunately, he could not back out now.

The blond nation turned to all his other counterparts and announced slowly:

"The entertainment will be… Truth or Dare."

There was a moment of dead silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

"This is entirely your fault, you idiot!" England screamed, lunging towards said nation, only to find himself restrained by France.

"Calm down, Angleterre! There's no need to be so worked up-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

"I refuse to play!"

"WHERE'S MY PIANO?"

"Kesesesesesesese! All of you will die at my dares!"

"Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard…"

"…I love cats…"

"You want a fight, eh?"

"A brawl it is, damn you!"

Surprisingly, America was the one who shouted for order this time. Germany was quite glad. His head was starting to ache.

"Dudes, calm down! The hero says we start playing now!" America grinned, jumping up and down like an excited five-year-old. "Someone get me an empty bottle! We'll spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on will be dared by me, and so on!"

There was some grumbling in the circle, but someone threw America an empty bottle. He caught it, and placed it beside the burning campfire. He spun it.

The bottle spun round and round, as each nation held their breaths. The bottle started to slow.

Romano, Prussia, Russia, Greece, Turkey, Japan, Italy, Hungary, Austria-

America grinned devilishly as he saw who the victim was.

"England, truth or dare?"

**End of part 2**

**A/N: There! Hurry up and send in your requests! Love y'all!**


End file.
